Scooby's Grave
by purplebuffy
Summary: Nearly everything is going wrong for Mystery Inc. Daphne, Shaggy, Fred and Mary Jane have a huge fight that nearly ruins the gang's friendship.
1. Crash!

Daphne got up off the bed and looked into the mirror. Fred followed her. "How does it feel?"

"Like someone slapped me on the cheek." She ran a finger over her bruise, making a face.

"Does it feel any better?" Fred asked.

"Not really." She sighed, climbing back into bed. Fred crawled in next to her. He pulled her into his embrace. She closed her eyes. They stayed in the same position for about three minutes, until Daphne rolled over a started to talk. "Why were we ever friends with the gang?"

"I can see why you think that about Shaggy and Mary Jane, but why Velma?"

"Did you see the was they all stared at me today? They hate me. They just let us stick around because we have money and you're friends with Shaggy." Fred nodded.

"We were such great friends back when we weren't married." Daphne put her head on his shoulder.

"Maybe they just realized how lucky we were and got jealous." She said. Fred could feel her breath on his neck.

"We're really lucky." Fred lifted her chin up.

"Mmm. Lucky." Daphne opened her eyes and looked up. She put her arms around Fred's neck and pulled herself up to meet his lips. She pulled away. "We're getting off topic."

"I don't care. How 'bout you?" Daphne looked into his eyes.

"Nope." She smiled.

"Good." Fred kissed Daphne. She stuck her tongue into his mouth. They broke away a minute later, breathing hard.

* * *

"Here you go." Shaggy came into the living room and set down some coffee on the table. Mary Jane looked up at Shaggy and then back out the window. He sat down next to her. "You seem out of it."

"I've just been thinking about today." She sipped some coffee.

"About the fight?" Shaggy put his arm around Mary Jane.

"Yeah." She smiled. "Did you see Fred's expression when you hit Daphne?"

"He looked as if I had just hit him." Shaggy smiled.

"They're really close." She said out of the blue.

"Yeah." Shaggy stared out the window, wishing he hadn't hit Daphne. He had ruined a wonderful friendship acting out of anger. There was no way Daphne would forgive him.

* * *

"Hey, Vel, want some tea?" Ethan came out of the kitchen carrying a tray with cookies and tea on it.

"Sure." Velma shut the book she had been reading. Ethan gave her a cup. "Thanks." She sniffed it, smiling. It was her favorite.

"Today was interesting."

"Yeah. Ethan?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you want to have children?"

"Not right now. Maybe later."

"I feel bad for Daphne. She's miscarried so much." Ethan nodded.

"I hope that won't happen to us." Velma nodded in agreement. I already had.

* * *

Daphne opened her eyes, fully awake. She couldn't sleep. She turned around and looked at Fred. He was sleeping somewhat peacefully without Daphne in his arms. They had a regular sleep formation. Fred would sleep on his left side with Daphne curled into his arms. She would put her stuffed animal next to her chest, and Fred would put his arms around her stomach. Neither of them could sleep very peacefully if they weren't in that position.

She got up and went down to the library. Fred would be awake soon. She started to make some hot chocolate and turned the TV on just as Fred came down. "Daph, what're you doing? It's eleven o'clock!"

"I couldn't sleep." Daphne sat down on a couch. Fred sat down next to her.

"How long have you been up?"

"Half an hour or so."

"I woke up when you got out of bed." Daphne's cheek was purple and green, and seemed to bother her. Fred put an arm around her. She moved to him, putting her head on his shoulder. Fred could feel her silky hair touch his arm. She sighed. "You seem upset."

"Today's been a real mess."

"Yeah."

"Do-do you think I've miscarried so much since-" Daphne stopped talking.

"Maybe."

"Or maybe we just can't have children." A tear slipped down her cheek.

"Daph, it's okay. Of course we're going to have children!"

"I hope so." She closed her eyes to stop from crying.

"Do you want to get a puppy?"

"Why? So when Scooby's dead we can forget all about him?" She didn't hold back any tears now. Instead, she sobbed into Fred's shirt. He held onto Daphne, comforting her. Eventually she calmed down enough to say, "Scooby's in pain, but nobody seems to care. Why?"

"Maybe they don't want to admit that one of their friends is dieing." Daphne nodded and put her head back on his shoulder, closing her eyes. Before falling asleep, she said, "I want to get a puppy."

* * *

So, how do you like it? What should their puppy's name be, and what type? Please let me know! I'll update my other stories sooner or later. I can't write more then one at a time, or otherwise they will all follow the same story pattern. 


	2. Hi Willow

Sorry I took so long to update. I had to move away from Maryland and to Virginia (ugh). School stinks. Bowling boy misses me though. Oh, and by the way, Willow is actually in this one. If you don't remember who she is, I said it in the first chapter. I also decided that Oz and Willow would get married, because my best friend in Germany didn't like Willow being a lesbian in the show, and Willow and Oz looked so cute together. Hopefully you like this chapter. Okay enough talk and onto the story.

* * *

Fred hit the brakes as Daphne screamed. The car scraped the side of Daphne's BMW. "Oh my god. That was so close." Daphne said, putting her hand on her heart, feeling it beating fast. She glanced back at Scooby to make sure he was alright. He let out the breath he had been holding. "Freddie, are you okay?" She looked at him, tilting her head. He was staring into nothingness. "Freddie?" 

"Oh, yeah?" Fred looked over at Daphne. She raised an eyebrow. "Sorry, I was thinking about what happened." He pulled the car into a parking space and waited for Daphne to get out of the car.

"Come on Scooby." Daphne opened up Scooby's door. He slowly got out, and walked over the vets office.

* * *

"Wow." Velma breathed as Fred shut the door behind him, trying to catch up to Daphne. She glanced over at Shaggy to see his reaction to Daphne's outburst. He looked hurt and puzzled at the same time. 

"Thank goodness they're gone." Mary Jane said, also noticing the expression on Shaggy's face.

"So, what should we do now?" Ethan said, looking at everyone, waiting for them to express their ideas.

"We could always-" Shaggy was cut off by the doorbell ringing. Everyone got up to see who it was. Mary Jane opened the door to see Willow and Oz waiting patiently to be invited inside. Velma gestured for them to come.

"Thanks. Where's Daph?" Willow looked around, noticing that Daphne and Fred weren't with the group of friends.

"They went to the vets office to get Scooby some pain killers." Velma said, purposly leaving out the part of Daphne's outburst. Ever since Daphne and Willow had become best friends, Velma felt left out, and disliked Willow for it, assuming it was her fault for her sudden loss of friendship with Daphne. Willow knew that Velma disliked her, so whenever she got the chanse, she would try to be as nice as possible. Once she had noticed that it made Velma even more irritated, she did it more often.

"Velm, your a great friend. I don't know what I'd do without you." Willow hugged Velma, noticing the look of agrivation on her face, and smiled to herself. Luckly Shaggy noticed it.

"Like, Willow, why are you smiling?" She immeaditly stopped.

"Oh, it was nothing."

* * *

"What do you mean you don't have any painkillers strong enough for Scooby?" Daphne leaned on the counter, looking fully disgusted. 

"I'm sorry ma'am. We just don't carry them. If you want, we could order some for you." The lady asked, looking up from her computer.

"How long will it take?" Daphne noticed Fred coming up behing her. "Don't touch me." She wispered, so the lady couldn't hear. Fred backed off, shrugging. He sat down on one of the plastic chairs.

"It will take up to a week." She informed Daphne, looking annoyed.

"We don't have a week! Don't you see that he's in pain?!?" Daphne screamed. Fred jumped out of his chair and went over to Daphne.

"Daphne! Come here." Fred pulled her over to him and started to talk to her. "Look, Daph. You seriously need to calm down. I know that it's frustrating, but can you just try to get along with her? Maybe there's another vetrenary office that carries the medicing we need." Daphne sighed angrily.

"Fred Jones. You need to listen to me." Fred nodded in agreedment. "Scooby is in pain. Now if there is another place that carries it, would you be willing to get it with me?" Fred opened his mouth to speak, but Daphne covered it with her hand. "And, secondly, will you go with me to the doctors office to pick up more painkillers?" She removed her hand, and looked at him expectantly.

"You need painkillers? You weren't just joking?" Daphne nodded. "Why do you need painkillers? Are you hurt?"

"Fred, this isn't the place to talk about this." She looked back at the lady. She was tapping her foot on the ground in an angry and impatient fashion.

"We need to talk about this. Now." Fred turned her head back to him. She looked down and bit her lip.

"I-I really don't want to talk about this here. Please Freddie." She pleaded.

"Why not? You were talking about it this morning with Willow." Daphne opened her mouth in defense. "Yes, I heard you. Now I want it in the non girl talk version. Or I'll just have to ask Velma about it." Daphne's eyes widened.

"Are you blackmailing me?" He smiled.

"Maybe." He kissed her on the lips and waited for her reply.

A/N: Sorry, I coudn't think of what to put for Daphne's use of painkillers. If you can think of anything, write to me at my email adress, it's on my profile, since it wouldn't let me write it down here.Please let me know. Thanks!


	3. She Did What?

I'm really starting to like writing this story, Mara. What do you think of it?(For all of you that don't know her, she's my best friend. And now for you _english doctor. _I will write a different story on how Willow came to be in the picture. And NO! this is not a crossover of any type. I hate crossovers. As for the painkillers, well read what Willow has to say about it in the story. Scooby had already had some painkillers. They just weren't strong enough. Another thing in the story. Okay. Now on to the story!

Velma frowned as Willow sat down next to her on Oz's lap. _Well, at least it's better then Daphne being here. I wondor why she's been so cranky lately. _Velma thought, moving closer to Ethan. Mary Jane and Shaggy were in the kilchen making desert for everyone.

"When do you think that Daphne will be back?" Willow asked, looking at Velma as if she was a criminal being questioned.

"I'm not really sure." _Hopefully when Daph does, she'll be in a better mood._ Velma shrugged and smiled, noticing the look of hatrid on Willow's face.

"Like, here you go guys!" Shaggy brang out a tray six cups of hot chocolate, setting down the tray on the coffee table.

Willow smiled as she reached for a cup. She liked Shaggy. He actually had a personality, unlike Velma, who would read all the time. At least, that's what Willow thought.

"Like, your welcome. Do you want any muffins?" He asked, biting into one.

"Uhm, no thanks. Ozzy and I just ate." Willow explained. "So Daphne went to go get Scooby some medicine?" Velma opened her mouth before Shaggy could respond.

"Yeah. Apparently the ones he had weren't strong enough." Velma took a sip of her hot chocolate.

"You should just put him to sleep. That way he doesn't have to suffer. I had to do that with my dog." Willow said, noticing the look of sadness on Shaggy's face. "What is it?" She asked, concerned for Daphne's sake.

"Like, Daph just said the same thing." Shaggy looked down.

"What else did she say?" Willow was starting to get worried.

"That she needed some painkillers." Shaggy raised an eyebrow. "And she was going to get them afterwards."

"Is she really trying to kill them? Come on Oz, we need to go find Daphne, and stop her from getting those pain killers!" Willow grabbed Oz and pulled him up.

"Like, who is she trying to kill?" Shaggy asked, trying to figure it out. Willow rolled her eyes.

"Have Velma explain. It's the only thing she can do right." Velma jumped out of the couch with a sourly expression, walking up to Willow. "Back off." Willow turned back to Shaggy. "What Vetrinary office did she go to?"

"The one on Doyle Lane. I think it's called Charlotte Doyle Vetrinary Clinic. But, like, I'm not to sure." Shaggy responded.

"Good. Lets go Oz." Willow walked outside, pulling Oz along.

* * *

Daphne sighed. _Lets try this one more time._ "Fred, please, lets talk about this tonight." She closed her eyes, feeling the medicine start to wear off. _Please Freddie! Just agree with me. _

"In the car. That's my final offer." Fred said, looking at Daphne's growing stomach. She noticed, and put a hand on it. She smiled, but he could see the pain on her face to.

"I don't feel so good." She sat down on a chair, closing her eyes again.

"Why don't we go home? I'll get Scoobies medicine from another vetrinary clinic tomorrow." Fred sat down next to her. "You know, I only let you go to Shaggy's house, since the whole gang was meeting there." Daphne smiled and nodded. Scooby walked over to her and put his head on her knee.

"Ri row row rou reel (I know how you feel)." Scooby said, patting his stomach. Daphne tried to laugh, but instead moaned in pain.

"You shouldn't have even come here. The doctor had said to stay off your feet, and I let you come here. Boy, I must be a bad husband. What will happen when our children arrive?" Fred put his head down.

"Freddie, it's not your fault. I pushed you into letting me come here. I'm really sorry for being a big pain lately." She kissed Fred on the lips. He immeaditly felt better, and picked up a teasing mood.

"It's okay, honey. That's how all pregnant women act-grumpy and selfish." He joked, seeing if she was in the mood for playing.

"Hey!" She pushed him. He took it as a sign that she liked him playing around. "That's not very nice!" She flipped her hair back, wincing a bit from the sudden movement. "Not all women are like that." She smiled, but her face changed when she saw Willow coming towards her. Willow looked worried, and quite stressed. "What is it?"

"Daph, thank goodness I found you. Don't take anymore painkillers. Please." Willow said breathlessly.

"Why not?" Daphne asked, raising an eyebrow.

Willow sighed, and began her long speech.

A/N: I've written a story called What If? I absolutly love it (mostly 'cause it's kinda out there). If you would like to have me post it on fanfic, just tell me in your review. I won't tell you what it's about, so if your curious, email me, or wait until I get at least five reviews asking about it. Otherwise, I'll just write it sometime over the weekend and post it. (I've already written five pages of it in school).


	4. The fight

"Bye Velma! Bye Ethan!" Mary Jane waved goodbye as Velma and Ethan walked towards their car.

"Bye!" They called. Mary Jane shut the door, sighing. Shaggy came up to her, drinking his fifth cup of hot chocolate.

"How many people ran out on us today?"

"Four. And your dog."

"Daphne and Fred will be back. Daphne will refuse to let Scooby sleep on their bed."

"It's a good thing you didn't marry Daphne then." Mary Jane sat down on the couch.

"Yeah, I guess." He sat down next to her. She snuggled up next to him, staring at the fire.

"They make marriage seem like a joy ride. I mean, they're almost always together, always holding hands or kissing or doing other stuff…" Mary Jane trailed off.

"Are you trying to say that our marriage isn't as good as theirs?" Shaggy looked down at her.

"No! Ours is good. Really good. Why do they have it so easy?"

"Have you ever been around for one of their fights?"

"No. I don't think so. Not unless you call making out a fight. 'Cause if so, they've had tons. Millions. Billions. Trillions." Shaggy gave her a look.

"That little? More like much bigger then I can count." He held out his arms as far as they could go.

"If you think of their marriage and then ours, well, our is pretty crappy." Mary Jane said.

"Crappy? That's a strong word to use."

"I guess." Mary Jane looked down.

"What's not right in their lives?"

"Let's make a list." Mary Jane got up, went over to the desk and got some pens and a piece of paper. "Okay, you go."

"Okay. Let's see…" Shaggy started to write.

* * *

"Ugh, time for a break. Let's review." Mary Jane picked up the list of five things. "One- Daphne's miscarried a lot, breaking their hearts. Well, Daphne's heart mostly. I wonder if Fred cares? Two-" Mary Jane was cut off by a knock on the door.

"That's probably them. Here, I'll get it." Just like Shaggy said, it was Daphne and Fred. Shaggy groaned, opening the door. Immediately he started to smile. "Like, hi guys!"

"Uhm, hello. Here's Scooby." Shaggy opened the door to let Scooby in. "Come on Freddie, let's go." Daphne turned around.

"Why don't you stay for a while?" Shaggy smiled. He knew that it annoyed Daphne to stay more then a minute or two. Daphne smiled, clearly annoyed.

"Freddie, I'm hungry. Can we go home and get something to eat?"

"Like, I can fix you something here."

"Sounds good Shaggy. Come on sweetie. Lets stay for a little bit." Daphne nodded unhappily. Fred took Daphne's hand and walked inside.

"Shaggy!"

"Honey, we have guests!"

"Oh." Mary Jane said, not excited. _Wow. I feel really welcome here._ Daphne thought.

"See. Freddie. We should really go. Please."

"Daphne, can you wait for five minutes?"

"Maybe." Daphne crossed her arms.

"Thank you." Fred said. Daphne rolled her eyes.

"Oh! Hello Daphne." Mary Jane didn't despise Daphne as much as Shaggy._ She's actually a nice person. And pretty too. I wonder why Shaggy doesn't like her. _Daphne nodded.

"Daph, you can say hello."

"Hello."

"Why don't you go to the living room? Shaggy and I will be there soon." Daphne rolled her eyes again, walking into the living room. She looked at the coffee table, where the list of bad things about them was.

"What's this?" Daphne picked it up. "Bad things about Daphne and Fred. Wow. Aren't they nice?"

"Daph, you shouldn't be reading that. Even if it has our names on it."

"Number one: Daphne's miscarried a lot, breaking their hearts. Well, Daphne's heart mostly. I wonder if Fred cares? Number two: Fred and Daphne barely have fights. That means that if they do fight, it's harder on them. Number three: Daphne cries too much. Number four: Daphne's too skinny. Even when she's pregnant. Number five: Their house is too extravagant. They could have always bought a smaller house and had money for their children's college expenses." Daphne looked up at Fred.

"You can't read that!" Mary Jane came into the room.

"Oh. Sorry. It wasn't titled _nobody but Mary Jane and Shaggy can read this_ was it?"

"You read it? You read something that didn't belong to you?"

"You were writing about us!"

"Everybody just needs to calm down." Fred said. "I think it's time for us to go."

"I agree." Daphne said. When they reached the door, Daphne turned around. "Thanks for making everything clear to me. You were really jealous, weren't you? To say all those things about us? Who ever thought somebody could stoop that low."

"Just get out of my house."

"I'd be glad to." Daphne said, walking out.

"Daphne."

"What?" Daphne turned around. Shaggy punched her on the cheek. She let out a painful cry.

"Don't you ever do that to my wife!" Fred stepped in.

"Freddie, lets just go home." Fred nodded.

"Fine." He turned around, caressing Daphne's cheek. Shaggy walked back inside.

"Rare Ru and Red rad rat reach rother?" (Are you and Fred mad at each other?) Scooby asked, looking out the window.

"Yeah. We're mad at each other Scoob." Shaggy said, giving one last look out of the window. "The friendship is over."


	5. The Aftermath

Daphne got up off the bed and looked into the mirror. Fred followed her. "How does it feel?"

"Like someone slapped me on the cheek." She ran a finger over her bruise, making a face.

"Does it feel any better?" Fred asked.

"Not really." She sighed, climbing back into bed. Fred crawled in next to her. He pulled her into his embrace. She closed her eyes. They stayed in the same position for about three minutes, until Daphne rolled over a started to talk. "Why were we ever friends with the gang?"

"I can see why you think that about Shaggy and Mary Jane, but why Velma?"

"Did you see the was they all stared at me today? They hate me. They just let us stick around because we have money and you're friends with Shaggy." Fred nodded.

"We were such great friends back when we weren't married." Daphne put her head on his shoulder.

"Maybe they just realized how lucky we were and got jealous." She said. Fred could feel her breath on his neck.

"We're really lucky." Fred lifted her chin up.

"Mmm. Lucky." Daphne opened her eyes and looked up. She put her arms around Fred's neck and pulled herself up to meet his lips. She pulled away. "We're getting off topic."

"I don't care. How 'bout you?" Daphne looked into his eyes.

"Nope." She smiled.

"Good." Fred kissed Daphne. She stuck her tongue into his mouth. They broke away a minute later, breathing hard.

* * *

"Here you go." Shaggy came into the living room and set down some coffee on the table. Mary Jane looked up at Shaggy and then back out the window. He sat down next to her. "You seem out of it." 

"I've just been thinking about today." She sipped some coffee.

"About the fight?" Shaggy put his arm around Mary Jane.

"Yeah." She smiled. "Did you see Fred's expression when you hit Daphne?"

"He looked as if I had just hit him." Shaggy smiled.

"They're really close." She said out of the blue.

"Yeah." Shaggy stared out the window, wishing he hadn't hit Daphne. He had ruined a wonderful friendship acting out of anger. There was no way Daphne would forgive him.

* * *

Daphne opened her eyes, fully awake. She couldn't sleep. She turned around and looked at Fred. He was sleeping somewhat peacefully without Daphne in his arms. They had a regular sleep formation. Fred would sleep on his left side with Daphne curled into his arms. She would put her stuffed animal next to her chest, and Fred would put his arms around her stomach. Neither of them could sleep very peacefully if they weren't in that position. 

She got up and went down to the library. Fred would be awake soon. She started to make some hot chocolate and turned the TV on just as Fred came down. "Daph, what're you doing? It's eleven o'clock!"

"I couldn't sleep." Daphne sat down on a couch. Fred sat down next to her.

"How long have you been up?"

"Half an hour or so."

"I woke up when you got out of bed." Daphne's cheek was purple and green, and seemed to bother her. Fred put an arm around her. She moved to him, putting her head on his shoulder. Fred could feel her silky hair touch his arm. She sighed. "You seem upset."

"Today's been a real mess."

"Yeah."

"Do-do you think I've miscarried so much since-" Daphne stopped talking.

"Maybe."

"Or maybe we just can't have children." A tear slipped down her cheek.

"Daph, it's okay. Of course we're going to have children!"

"I hope so." She closed her eyes to stop from crying.

"Do you want to get a puppy?"

"Why? So when Scooby's dead we can forget all about him?" She didn't hold back any tears now. Instead, she sobbed into Fred's shirt. He held onto Daphne, comforting her. Eventually she calmed down enough to say, "Scooby's in pain, but nobody seems to care. Why?"

"Maybe they don't want to admit that one of their friends is dieing." Daphne nodded and put her head back on his shoulder, closing her eyes. Before falling asleep, she said, "I want to get a puppy."

* * *

So, how do you like it? What should their puppy's name be, and what type? Please let me know! I'll update my other stories sooner or later. I can't write more then one at a time, or otherwise they will all follow the same story pattern.


	6. Puppy

Thank you for reviewing Surprise! I still want twenty reviews for The First Dimension, but I thought I'd be nice and give you this chapter. Nobody told me what kind of dog Daphne and Fred should get, so I had to decide on my own. Please don't get mad. If you didn't notice, the first chapter is the same as the fifth. At three in the morning, I replaced (By accident) the first chapter with the fifth. It'll take me a while to get it back up, since I only wrote half of it down on paper. The rest I will have to rewrite. Just to let you know,this chapter takes place two weeks after the last chapter.

* * *

"He's cute, isn't he?" Fred picked up at toy rope and played tug of war with the Golden Retriever puppy. The puppy backed up, bumping his sister. Daphne looked down and smiled. She didn't want to get down to the puppies level. She would have a hard time _even with_ Fred helping her up.

"Would you like to hold him?" The breeder came up behind her. She jumped in surprise.

"Uhm, sure." Fred stood up next to Daphne. The breeder, Anthony Kremlin, scooped up the puppy and handed him to her. The puppy licked her face. She laughed. The puppy wagged his tail.

"Sweetie?" Fred asked. Daphne immediately knew what Fred was asking her. She nodded.

"Okay, so how much should I write the check for?"

"Seven hundred." Anthony responded. Fred nodded, and took the puppy out of Daphne's hands. Daphne opened her purse, taking out the checkbook and a pen. Fred handed the puppy to the breeder, and Daphne hand the checkbook and pen to Fred. Anthony handed Daphne the puppy. She took it happily.

"Thank you." She said. Fred handed the breeder the check. Anthony looked at it, and when satisfied, stuck it into his pocket for safe keeping.

"No, thank you. Good bye." Anthony said, and gave the puppy on last affectionate pat on the head.

Daphne and Fred headed off towards the purple BMW, carrying their young puppy.

* * *

Daphne opened the front door for Fred. He lugged in the puppy's crate. With a relieved sigh, he set it down on the marble floor. For the first time, Daphne crouched down to open the crate door. The three month old puppy came out, wagging his tail. She looked up at Fred. "He went to the bathroom before he went into the car, right?" 

"Yup." Fred held out his hand to help Daphne. She took it, making a face as she pulled herself up. Fred kissed her on the lips. She put her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. They both broke away when they heard the puppy howl. It had spotted one of the maids children, watching TV in the living room. Fred walked over and picked him up. The puppy stopped barking, and started to lick Fred's face. "Daph, make him stop!" Fred turned the dog's body around in a desperate attempt to stop it. Daphne took the dog and set in back down on the ground.

"We still have to come up with a name for him." Daphne said.

"You can choose a name." Fred sat down on the floor. Daphne stood for a moment, looking down at the puppy. It wouldn't be too hard for her to get back up. She sat down in between Fred's legs. Fred put his hands on her stomach. Daphne put her hands on top of his. The puppy came over to Daphne and sniffed her hands. She reached out to him. He jumped back and stuck his butt up into the air. It meant that he wanted to play with her.

"How about Anakin?" She asked.

"No. It doesn't fit him. He's not evil."

"I thought you were going to let me choose."

"That doesn't mean that I can't veto the name."

"Really?" Daphne turned and looked up at Fred. He pulled her closer. Daphne closed her eyes and put her head on his shoulder. She smiled. They could do this for a whole day. Just relax, and enjoy being in the others company. In fact, they had done it many times. Daphne opened her eyes when she felt a cold nose press against her leg. "What about Riley?" Fred looked at the puppy, reaching out with one hand to pet him.

"I like it. What about you?" Fred and Daphne smiled when the puppy sat down and howled his agreement.

"Riley it is then." Daphne said happily. Riley wandered around, sniffling at the couches lining the entryway.

"I wonder how Scooby's feeling."

"Fine I guess." Daphne said. She tensed, and her hand went up to where the bruise used to be. It had taken almost two weeks for it to heal. Fred tried to avoid talking about Shaggy, or anything relating to him, but Fred was quite worried about Scooby. He could see that Daphne was too.

"I'm so happy we have Riley." Fred said, quickly changing the subject. Daphne started to relax again.

It had taken about five days to find the breeder, Anthony Kremlin, and another couple to decide that they really wanted a Golden Retriever instead of a Great Dane. Even though they decided on a Golden Retriever, it still took them another week to actually see and get one, since Anthony said that they shouldn't get separated from their mother until they were three months old.

"I'm happy too." Daphne stifled a yawn. She wasn't ready to go to bed. It was only eight o'clock. It was exhausting to be pregnant. Even the old people had it easy.

"Are you tired?" Fred asked.

"No." Daphne yawned again. "Maybe."

"I'll put Riley in his crate. You go upstairs and put your nightgown on. Okay?" Daphne didn't look happy, but she nodded. Fred stood up, pulling Daphne with him. She walked up the stairs and disappeared from Fred's view. "Come here Riley." Fred called. Riley didn't respond. Fred walked over and picked him up and put him into the crate. He lugged the crate over to the elevator and got in.

* * *

Daphne had just gotten into bed as Fred came inside their bedroom. He put the crate close to the bed and went to get changed in the bathroom. When he came back, Daphne was sound asleep on his pillow. He smiled and grabbed her pillow. He knew she wouldn't give up his. He closed his eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

Daphne opened her eyes and rolled over. She heard something crying. "Riley?" She got out of bed and walked over to his crate. He stopped howling as she opened it. "Do you miss your mommy and daddy?" She asked. Daphne lifted up the puppy and carried it over to the bed. Fred opened his eyes as she set Riley down. 

"What're you doing?"

"Riley's going to sleep with us." Riley went over to Fred and laid down next to him. Daphne clambered into the bed next to Riley. Fred rolled his eyes.

"Are you going to let our children do this?"

"Of course!" Daphne replied. She closed her eyes and fell asleep, listening to Riley snoring.


	7. Confrontation

I only need five more revies for The First Dimension! Please review the story. I'm having a writers block. The only thing I can have Daphne and Fred do is sleep. And maybe play with Riley.

"Vel, are you sure you want to do this?" Shaggy asked. Velma rolled her eyes and rang the doorbell.

"Daph won't kill us. I'm really worried about her. She hasn't talked to us in a month." The door opened, and a golden retriever puppy came bolting out of it.

"Riley, come back!" Daphne and Fred ran out after the puppy. Riley ran back to Daphne. She scooped his up and turned around. Her good mood suddenly vanished as she looked at Velma and Shaggy. Fred put his arm around her protectively. "What're you doing here?" Daphne's eye's narrowed.

"I was worried about you. We haven't talked to you guys in a while." Velma said. She wasnt' too sure how Daphne would respond if Shaggy tried to say something. She'd most likely slam the door on them, and go back to what ever she and Fred were doing.

"Oh." Daphne seemed suprised. Riley started to wriggle in her arms. She set him down, and he took off around the yard, mostly running in circles around the big fountain.

"Are you babysitting for somebody?" Shaggy asked. He wasn't too sure if Daphne would allow Fred to buy a dog.

"No. Riley's our dog." Fred said.

"Daphne, I'm really sorry about what Mary Jane and I said about you." Shaggy had hoped she would say it was okay, and not to worry about it, that she would forgive him like so many times before. He agreed to come with Velma so he could apologize.

"You should be." Daphne's tone was harsh. She had hoped he would apoligize, but she knew that she would never forgive him. Freds grip on her had grown tighter. She put her hand on his and immeadiatly his grip lossened.

Shaggy looked like he was going to cry. _Let him cry. He deserves it._ Daphne thought.

"Why don't you come inside?" Fred asked. Daphne looked up at him with a horrified expression.

"But-" Daphne protested.

"Daph, why don't you put Riley in his crate?" Daphne sighed unhappily, but did what Fred asked her to do, leaving Velma, Shaggy and Fred by themselves.

"When did you get Riley?" Velma was upset that Daphne hadn't told her about their new puppy.

"About a week ago." They walked into the living room. They all sat down on the black leather couches.

"Fred, I'm really sorry I hurt Daphne's feelings. Mary Jane and I were just joking. We hadn't planned for you to see it." Shaggy hoped that Fred would forgive his, and Daphne would eventually cave in. Fred looked at him.

"Why did you write it?" Fred saw Daphne coming towards them out of the corner of his eye.

"We were mad at you."

"Why were you mad? Because I actually care for Scooby's health?" Daphne asked, sitting next to Fred.

"No! M.J. and I are always fighting, but you two haven't fought in over a year. I guess we're just jealous." Shaggy looked down. Velma seemed uncomfortable.

"So you want me to forgive you?" Daphne inquired.

"I know you won't."

"What a great guess!" Daphne said sarcastically. "Oh, and while this is such a hot topic, why did you hit me?" Shaggy didn't look up at her, but kept his eyes on the floor. He didn't want to see her face.

"I guess I was overreacting."

"You think?"

"Why don't we talk about something else?" Velma suggested. She didn't like seeing her friends fight. She had to admit that what Shaggy did was wrong, but she didn't want to take sides. Daphne was being a little harsh.

"I think that's a great idea!" Fred didn't appreciate that Shaggy was making his wife's life miserable, especially since she was pregnant.

"What're we supposed to talk about?" Daphne sat further back on the couch. Fred put his arm around Daphne. She curled up closer.

"What have you trained Riley to do so far?" Shaggy asked.

"He knows his name, and he's pretty much mastered sit." Fred said.

"That's pretty good. Scooby didn't know his name until he-"

"We know Shaggy." Daphne cut him off.

"We should probably go." Velma said, standing up.

"Bye." Daphne mumbled.

"Good bye! I'll see you tomorrow!" Fred called. Velma and Shaggy walked out of the house, closing the door behind them. Fred turned back to Daphne. "You weren't very nice."

"Neither was Shaggy." Daphne walked over to Riley's crate. He was chewing on the pigs ear Daphne had left for him. He stopped as they came closer, and started to wag his tail. "Hello Riley!" She bent down and opened up his crate.

"Do you want to take him for a walk?"

"Sure." Daphne smiled. She took the leash from on top of the crate and put it on Riley's collar. He ran happily to the front door.

* * *

"I hope Daph will forgive me." Shaggy said. Velma put the keys in the car and started up the engine.

"I'm sure she will. She just needs some time."

"Lots of time."

"How's Scooby doing?"

"He's doing okay."

"It's nice that Daphne and Fred have a puppy, isn't it?" Velma saw Daphne and Fred walking out of the gates behind them.

"Yeah. Really nice."

* * *

"I don't think Riley want's to walk anymore." Daphne said, looking back at the puppy. He had laid down on the sidewalk and was sleeping peacefully. Fred picked him up.

"We should go home."

"Okay." Daphne guessed that Fred was still annoyed with her behavior earlie that day. They hadn't said anything to each other since they left the house. Daphne looked down at the sidewalk. It was no use looking up at Fred. He was ignoring her. He had refused to hold her hand earlier.

"Daph!" Daphne looked up to see Willow running towards her. She looked back at Fred. He frowned.

"I'll meet you at home." He said, walking past the gates and into their mansion. Daphne had known that Fred wouldn't kiss her goodbye. She turned her attention back to Willow. At least she wasn't mad at Willow.


End file.
